Distant Memories
by SiriuslyMoony13
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Harry is stuck in the infirmary, and Remus is worried about Harry's mental health. Mysterious dreams haunt our beloved hero as he learns new things about his mother. All is not as it seems... Post Hogwarts, HG, RHr, will be continued!
1. Holding Back

**A/N: Hello! This story is going to be my first serious fanfic that I've posted. (It may be posted on fanfiction site under my penname _trevorthetoad_. I've been working hard, but I only have two chapters written. I don't know when the third will be up because I'm super busy at the moment, but I'll try. I really want to know what you think, so please review! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**Distant Memories**

**Holding Back**

* * *

Soft voices flew by like wisps of steam over a cold lake in winter. A bundle of warm clouds surrounded him. Dreams came and went like distant memories of the past, and Harry Potter was finally waking from his week-long slumber.

With much struggle, he slowly opened his eyes to the starch white walls of the Hogwarts infirmary. Only able to stand the brightness for a grand total of two seconds, he snapped them shut with as much force as humanly possible for someone so tired. Feeling daring, he tried again. And then he blinked. A gray blob of something was hovering above him. Harry tried to reach out but felt he couldn't raise his arm.

The gray something – whatever it was – seemed to notice Harry's effort. It moved to the right of Harry's bed and then back toward him. With it came a shiny black substance. Within seconds, he felt something slide onto his face and the world was clear. Yes, blind as a bat he was, but with his glasses, Harry finally recognized the "blob" as none other than Remus Lupin.

Remus and Harry had always gotten along. From the time Harry met him as his new Defense Again the Dark Arts teacher to the time he discovered his father's old school friends, the two had always felt a connection. Unlike most adults in his life, Harry could just talk to Remus. There was, well, an understanding.

Since he was eight, Remus had been a werewolf. With the fear of being shunned by society, he was forced to keep his secret to himself. It was a miracle, according to Remus, that he was ever allowed to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the first place.

But when he got there, the truth of his burden hit him yet again. He knew he couldn't let anyone know that he went through a painful transformation every month. He was a monster! He tried to pull away, but made three great friends nonetheless.

Yes, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew all refused to abandon their best friend when they discovered the true reason he went away every month. They told him it didn't matter; he was still the same Remus. He didn't want to believe them, but somehow he knew that they wouldn't leave him behind.

The night was like one Remus would never forget. He was walking back from his Prefect rounds and heard a commotion in an abandoned classroom. "Duty calls," he sighed. He quietly crept along the corridor and stood next to the door. Remus whispered a spell under his breath. _Alohomora…_ He knocked once and then opened the door. The sight inside made his gasp.

Standing right in the middle of the room was three animals: a little rat, a playful dog, and a majestic stag. _What are these creatures doing in the school?_ he thought.

Seemingly hesitant, the stag slowly morphed into one of his best friends, James Potter. Remus's jaw nearly dropped to the floor along with the rest of his body as he slowly sank to his knees. "How?" _Why? Without … me? _

James took a step forward and pulled his friend back to his feet. "Remus, this is for you, buddy. We know you can't have us around at full moon as humans, but werewolves _can _tolerate animals." He smiled. "We're Animagi now."

Remus stared as the shaggy black dog became Sirius and the rat turned into Peter. He tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

Sirius, uncharacteristically solemn, nodded. "We know."

Peter and James exchanged a look. "Group hug!" they chorused.

Remus was then tackled by his friends – no, _brothers_ – and realized that his eyes were becoming wet. _Great…_

A few minutes – and many stubborn tears – later, Remus finally spoke. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have to go through this. It's way too dangerous! I could bite you, and then you'd turn int—" Unfortunately for him, he was unable to continue due to the hand that was now firmly clamped over his mouth.

"Remus, shut up." Sirius grinned. "You're stuck with us, always." James smiled and nodded. Remus sighed but felt a tug on his lips. Looking more hopeful, he said, "Group hug?"

"Yup!" James reassured. And for once in Remus's life, everything was all right in the world.

* * *

Now as Remus sat there with his late best friend's son, he felt as if he were drawn to the days where he was lonely. He knew how horrible it was to live a life full of rejection and ridicule. He knew how Harry felt. And, in turn, Harry felt the same.

* * *

It was now the evening of Harry's waking. The setting sun lit up the walls of the infirmary.

"Hey Harry."

The sleepy patient gazed up into the eyes of the man who had become almost a fatherly figure to him. He tried to smile but still couldn't find the energy. Remus could sense how much Harry needed to talk, but knowing the young man, he'd put up a great fight before speaking about his problems.

Remus smiled. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

And he watched as the Man Who Defeated, once the Boy Who Lived, fell into a gentle, peaceful sleep yet again.

* * *

_The battle surrounded him. No matter where he was looking, people – or monsters – were fighting. The remaining students of Hogwarts fought their hardest to bring down the common enemy. The Death Eaters hung to the left of the man, the Dementors to the right. They were closing in._

_The fight had already lasted over two hours. The man was getting desperate; he saw no way out. He knew that it was going to come down to one thing, and he was going to end it here. _

_And so he fought. He fought for revenge. He fought for every damn loved one who had been brought down by this monster. He fought for all that was good in the world. He was determined like never before…. _

_Twenty minutes later, and the man was still raging on. He was in the middle of pushing away a pair of Dementors that had unwisely decided to chase his friends. Oh, this was war…_

_Suddenly, a loud boom was heard as a purple cloud of smoke appeared. Jets of light either continued on until they hit a target or simply fizzled away. Nobody moved and an evil cackle was heard._

_"Where is he?"_

_Everyone was still stationary. All eyes were on the evil being in front of them. A pale, bony face. Slits for nostrils. Those demonic red eyes. Voldemort had come to the Battle of Hogwarts. _

_Unbeknownst to all, a tall figure loomed behind the crowd. Without even realizing it, the dark and light were mingled, mixed in with each other and for once – for what was important at the time – they didn't mind. This figure knew this, and fought hard to keep from laughing at the irony. Oh yes, this would be interesting._

_"I am here, Tom." _

_Eyes shifted from the monster to the confident voice behind. The dark underestimated him; the light knew him as their hero. Yes, here was Harry Potter, and he was going to end this for good._

_As he walked, he kept his head up and stared death in the eye. The crowd, unbelieving and amazed, parted without hesitating. Voldemort, for his part, just stood there with a smirk on his face. _

_"Ah… You wish to try again? And I would've thought your precious Muggle-loving fool would have shown you by now when to give up. He seems so good at that. Oh, but wait! He's _dead_."_

_Harry knew this tactic. Yup, agitate the enemy until they just focus on destroying the other. Then they'd become reckless and begin to slip in defense. He knew from experience, and he'd never let it happen again. It just caused more death in the end. _

_"You see, Tom, I know when it's time to 'give up' as you so eloquently put it. But, you know, this really isn't the time." He gazed around and then looked straight into Voldemort's eyes. "Nor is it the place." _

_Voldemort's sneer faltered. Harry continued. "I'm going to fight you. You knew I would. And guess what?" He suddenly got a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'm waiting." _

_With that said, it seemed like the two wizards were locked in their fight. They circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. They taunted each other, ridiculed, but still no one else moved. Those who hadn't already fled watched, awestruck and more than a little bit frightened. This was the battle of centuries. This was the battle to end them all._

_And it did. Over an hour after he arrived, Voldemort lay there on the ashen ground, breathing his last breathes. "Potter… You shall be cursed…." And with that, the monster died. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, that bastard, was dead. _

_Harry Potter, too injured and tired to care, fell hard to the ground beside his foe as the world around him disappeared in an intense cloud of black._

* * *

The sun was no longer up when Harry finally woke. Instead, the pale light of the moon was glimmering off the bedpost, where it shone in his eyes. He looked around for Remus and noticed him standing by the window. He was just staring out onto the grounds, seemingly searching. For what, Harry had no idea.

"Moony," Harry croaked. The older man jumped.

"Harry!" He rushed over to his side. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt to talk? How're your ribs? Do you need some water?" He was talking faster than an excited teenage girl. Harry opened his mouth, but Remus was still going. "Should I wake Madame Pomfrey? Do you want –" He stopped after seeing Harry trying to hold in a laugh.

"I'm feeling better, thanks," Harry started. "My throat doesn't really feel sore; it's just parched. Water does sound nice though. Ribs… check. No, you shouldn't. Wow it's nice to be able to talk again!"

Remus didn't buy this. Too cheery for Harry, especially after this nightmare that he just lived through. Normally he would have sat in a corner for hours, brooding. Remus made it his mission to find out why he wasn't.

"So, Harry," he started out casually, "since we've established that you're doing okay physically, how are you _really_ doing?"

The younger man just glared. After Remus simply stared back, Harry broke eye contact. "No… not now."

"Then when? Tomorrow? Next month? Next year? You can't hold it in forever!"

Harry turned around with his eyes narrowed. "What if I want to?"

"Well, then I guess –"

"No! Don't 'guess'. It's none of your business that I hate this! It's none of your business that I didn't want to be in this war in the first place! It's just none of your business, Remus! Just… just go."

Remus nodded sadly. He felt bad now. Really bad, but he left nonetheless. _Great, Remus. Bloody great. Now look what you did._

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. It's Time

**A/N: Hello! So, this is a short chapter, but the next should be longer. It'll get more into the story then. The first and this one were just really setting up stuff. I hope you enjoy! (And please review!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in or related to this story.

* * *

**

**Distant Memories**

**It's Time. **

The next day started out like any other Hogwarts day; it was complete chaos. Of course, this day was probably even worse, because it was the day that all the students were going home. Well, at least all the students who had stayed that long.

So students searched for lost items to stuff into their hastily packed trunks. They rushed around hugging and laughing and saying goodbye. Meanwhile, all the professors attempted to keep everything orderly, but failed miserably in the process.

It was only when everyone noticed that it was ten did they realize that they had better get down to Hogsmeade Station. And so once again they rushed to get into the seemingly horseless carriages, hop onto the scarlet train, and find a good compartment. Everyone was in good spirits as they left their school and talked about their futures that would never again include a "man" named Voldemort.

This being the case in some areas, it definitely was not in others. It seemed to Harry that people were forgetting too quickly the ones that fell in the fight. Instead, everyone was just celebrating their life without fear. True, it was nice to think of walking outside without the fear of being attacked, but this wasn't reality.

Just because Voldemort was gone, it didn't mean that all his Death Eaters were. Many were still alive and roaming freely. And even if they were locked safely away in prison, there would always be evil. This was something that had come to Harry in his many hours of lying in his hospital bed.

_Now that one evil is gone,_ Harry thought, _another will rise._ _It may not be now, or tomorrow, or even next year, but it will come eventually. It always does._

_Grindelwald was strong when Tom Riddle was at school. Who's saying that the sense of power shown by that man hadn't sparked some interest in Riddle at all? By seeing all that evil could do, Riddle's sense of hatred and revenge had prevailed. And look what it led to!_

_With Voldemort's death, some other person may be rising. This person could also be driven by the overwhelming sense of evil in the world, because, as always, it'll be there..._

Harry had been reaching for a glass of water during these thoughts. At the idea of another evil madman, he stopped abruptly. _True, there may always be evil, but there will also be good in the world if I have anything to say about it!_

With a sudden surge of determination, he reached out once more and caught the glass in his hand. Steadying his arm, he slowly brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. The cool liquid made its way down his throat and into his stomach where it churned as fast as the thoughts in Harry's head. For now, when Remus came back, he had something to say.

* * *

Ron was worried. He was in his room at the Burrow currently sitting at his desk. The lurid orange walls seemed to mock him; they were way too bright for his mood. Groaning, he placed his head in his hands.

For the past year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had searched out all the Horcruxes in order to destroy Voldemort. They had hid, tracked, battled, and, surprisingly, they had all survived. Now the country – and the trio – was suffering from the aftermath.

Harry was lying in a hospital bed, and although most thought that he had to deal with only physical injuries, Ron and Hermione knew better. They had known Harry for over seven years now, and could tell when he was holding things in. Oh, they knew of his tendency of taking all responsibility and blame on his shoulders. It was one of Harry's major – and irksome – quirks.

Although this was true, Ron, like Harry, thought people were being too cheerful. _They should still be looking out for danger. It won't go away, and when it hits, it'll be ten times worse. _Ron then snorted. _If Hermione heard me right then, she would've commented on my absolute optimism._

That was it. He burst out laughing. Even to his own ears, it sounded absurd. _That's it. I'm going to find Hermione and Ginny. It's time to visit Harry.

* * *

_

It was about an hour later when Remus wracked up enough courage to finally journey back to the troubled teen. He had spent the night tossing and turning, wondering about how he should approach Harry. He had expected so many things – ranging from ignorance to angry insults – that when he walked into the infirmary, he had no choice but to be completely surprised when Harry just looked at him.

"You came back," the hospitalized patient stated.

Remus managed a small smile. He was standing at the door, but his feet didn't want to move; he was still a bit weary.

"I didn't think you would." At the raised eyebrow coming from the adult, Harry looked sheepish. "Well, not so soon at least."

Remus sighed and closed the gap between the two. He now sat in the chair in which he had spent so much time in the past week. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know you don't really like to… erm … express your feelings, but you really do need to talk about it. I know you're beating yourself up inside." He held up a hand to stop Harry's protests. "I was wrong yesterday. I shouldn't have pushed you. Talk when you need to. But rest assured, you will eventually."

Harry was staring at the blindingly white sheets. Remus knew that an internal storm was raging stronger than ever inside of him. The one that seemed so confident and aware on the battlefield was now sitting there, unsure and tired. So very tired.

Remus stood. "Harry," he said. The indicated one finally tore his gaze from the linens and looked up. "I'll be here when you need me." He then turned and left the patient, each dwelling in his own thoughts.

* * *

It was only later when Remus realized that he had never stayed long enough to hear what Harry had to say. _Somehow I shut him up when he was finally going to talk. Or at least I think he was, judging by his attitude when I first came in... Oh, there's irony for you. _

His stomach rumbled. With a sudden thought, he turned around. Before he reached the infirmary, he took a left and went down a semi-lighted staircase. Around a few more corners, he saw the object of his search: a portrait with various fruits on it. _Ha! There it is!

* * *

_

Harry was confused. He had been so ready to tell Remus what happened, what was bothering him, but he never did. When Remus had started telling him that he would listen, the fact that he knew that he would have to eventually tell his whole story really sunk in. Yup, quite the task that would be when he finally got up the nerve – again. _Gryffindor courage, my arse. _

Harry had drifted from everyone in what would've been his last year at Hogwarts. He was so caught up in tracking down Horcruxes and escaping attacks that he didn't dare think about how it would affect him. Being in the middle of a war could do that to you.

And then there were the dreams. In between his horrifying nightmares from either Voldemort or his own twisted subconscious, he had had other ones. Although they were nowhere near as gruesome, they were mystifying all the same. They didn't seem a threat, and now that Voldemort was gone, they surely didn't' now, but they were still there, and that troubled Harry.

And so with a heavy heart, Harry waited. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long; Remus had come in with a basket of food.

Remus looked around. Seeing no Madam Pomfrey in sight, he whispered, "I thought you might be hungry; Merlin knows I am!" He looked around one more, just to check. "I know from personal experience that hospital food isn't as … edible as one would like."

If Harry had been in better spirits, he would've pointed out that he couldn't figure out who Remus resembled more at the moment: Moody for his paranoia or Ron for his love of food. He then tried to smile; he truly did. Sighing, he took the slice of mince meat pie that Remus had handed him.

"Moony," Harry started, looking down again, "I think it's time I say this. I have to warn you though…. Once I start, it may be hard for me to stop."

Remus pulled a chair up to the side of Harry's bed. "Don't worry. I'm listening."

Harry took a deep breath and looked his friend straight in the eye. "It all started about a year ago…."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**For future reference, can anyone please tell me some popular British foods? Thanks!**

**Oh, and the scene with Ron. Did it seem like it was just stuck in there randomly? **


	3. A Dream of Waiting

**A/N: It's finally here! Thank you all who reviewed and waited patiently for this! I'm sorry it's still so short, but I'm proud to say that Chapter 4 is now started. Hopefully, if all turns out well, I'll have that one up soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in or related to the Harry Potter universe. Please don't sue me. **

**Distant Memories**

**A Dream of Waiting

* * *

**

_The boy was in an unfamiliar clearing. There were many trees around him, but these trees were unlike any other he had ever seen. They were tall – magnificent – and they sparkled with life that no other could even dream of accomplishing. That is, if trees could dream. _

Dream. _That word was like a wisp of air, so lightly used like that. It was almost unreal; substantial, yet unable to fully grasp; a force not to be reckoned with. The boy, however, did so, albeit unwillingly._

_He had lost all sense of time. He could have been standing there for seconds, hours, as he stared at his surroundings. Between two of those gorgeous trees was a path leading to a small stream. He could hear the water slowly making its way over the rocks, and it was mesmerizing. _

_He didn't hear when something snuck up behind him. It brushed against his leg. He jumped from the sudden touch and then turned around. Nothing was there. _

_He heard a rustle in the leaves. Eyes rapidly searched the area once again, but there was no one. _

_Confused yet still alert, he sat down and put his head in his hands. _Why am I here? And more importantly, what was that?

_Then he heard it again: a rustle of leaves, and then the sound of wings beating. _A bird?

_He looked high up into the branches of a tree to his left. This time he saw something. It wasn't anything to give away the creature, but it was enough. A wing of the most brilliant red he had even seen stuck out in stark contrast with the bright green of the foliage. _Was it a phoenix?

_Immediately after that thought, an unearthly trill was heard. It was the sweetest thing the boy had ever heard, even better than his old headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes. _Yes, _the boy thought, _most definitely a phoenix.

_That was enough for the creature. It seemed that now it had been identified, it didn't matter whether or not the boy saw it. With a beat of its huge wings, the bird flew off its branches and into the air for all to be seen. _

_The boy had thought that it would at least stay in the clearing, but it headed through the trees leading to the stream. Not wanting to lose the only living creature he had found so far, the boy raced to catch up. He dove between trees, gaining many scrapes in the process. He had to jump over a log before he actually reached the stream. There on the other side sat the beautiful phoenix. Its brilliant green eyes stared unblinkingly at him. _

_The small body of water was only about twelve feet across, but that was enough for him to not be able to jump it. Gazing around, he saw no other way but to wade through it. Sighing, he held his breath and stepped into the water. The first step was the worst. _Cold, cold, cold, _he chanted in his head. _

_Willing himself to go on, he bit his lip and drifted across. The boy finally made it to the other side, where he stood on the dewy, morning grass, shivering. His arms were wrapped around himself and water was dripping from his clothes, making a puddle below him. He was freezing! _

_Once he got over the fact that he was standing in an unfamiliar forest, sopping wet, with only a mysterious phoenix as his guide, the boy came to realize that he was, in fact, just… standing there. _Worthless, that's what you are, _he chided himself. _

_And so he looked around once again, but stopped when he saw a warm-looking, flannel blanket lying on the ground. _It seems too good to be true,_ he thought as he shivered once more. He knew not to just pick it up, so he reached into his pocket for his wand. He panicked when he couldn't find it. Sighing, he realized that there was nothing that he could do except stay alert. Weighing out the consequences in his mind, he decided to just grab the blanket. After all, there was something about that phoenix that made him feel safe. _

_He then reached out cautiously. As soon as his hand touched the soft material, he felt a sharp jerk behind his naval. He swore; it really didn't seem likely that this was leading him to anywhere safe after all. However, once he finished his impressive string of curses, a new reaction took over – fear. _

_He feared that this was just a trick of Voldemort. He feared that this would end, once again, in death. He feared that he would never see his friends – his family – again. And that was the worst fear imaginable._

_In a matter of seconds, the spinning and tugging was over. The boy fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap. Leaping up (all the while rubbing his newly sore elbow), he peered around nervously. What he saw amazed him._

_He was standing in the middle of a large, circular room. The whole thing was decorated in gold and cream. No furniture existed there, save for a small wooden cabinet on the far side of the room. Lavish touches of décor were seen throughout, giving it a sparkling, ethereal, glow to it. From beautiful sculptures to fountains that drained into nowhere, it was all there. It was magic. He didn't see any doors, but the whole ceiling was a sort of cone-like window. He now saw stars in the sky, the same sky that was bright and sunny only minutes ago. It didn't seem chilling though. Actually, the room had this warm feeling to it that Voldemort – even in trickery – could never have accomplished. This comforted the boy a great deal. _

_Suddenly, he heard that wonderful phoenix sound again. The bird was close to the ceiling, perched on a sculpture of an angel. Its unblinking green eyes stared straight at him. Surprisingly, it still wasn't unnerving in the least. He then heard a crash and broke eye contact. He looked behind him, but once again he noticed nothing (it seemed to be the day for hearing things that wanted to stay hidden), his eyebrows knitted together. _

_He heard the phoenix land behind him; then, a whisper. It started to grow into a wordless song. The sound wasn't like that of the phoenix, but just as sweet. It seemed familiar. His eyes were closing; it was slowly lulling him into a calm state that he hadn't been in for such a long time. _

_Eventually the song stopped. The boy stayed standing there with his eyes closed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, where he was pulled into a rather tight hug. Hs eyes flew open at the unusual greeting, but all he saw was a mass of auburn curls. He slowly backed away to see this person that stood in the place of the phoenix. _

_He froze when the whole face came into view. There, right in front of him, stood his long-dead mother, seemingly in perfect health._

"_Hello, Harry," Lily said. "I have been waiting for you." _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey! You made it through that terribly confusing chapter! (It wasn't that bad, was it?)Please tell me in a review. (Hint, hint...) Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Laughs, Tears, and Promises

**A/N: Hello all! I actually updated within a few days of my last one. Ooh, shocker! I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't very long, but to make it up, this one is longer than Chapter 1! Yay! Also, thank you all who reviewed or put me on your faves! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in or related to Harry Potter or this story. Or anything else really. I do have a nice pillow though. It's full of FLUFF!**

**Warnings: HBP SPOILERS! And, well Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermionesemi-fluff. Yup, not quite fluff, but nonetheless, it's fluff. Even more, it's unexpected (at least it was when I started writing this chapter) fluff.**

Previously (Chapter 3): 

_He froze when the whole face came into view. There, right in front of him, stood his long-dead mother, seemingly in perfect health. _

_"Hello, Harry," Lily said. "I have been waiting for you." _

* * *

**Distant Memories**

**Laughs, Tears, and Promises

* * *

**

"And then I woke up," he stated miserably.

Remus gazed at Harry. His dream was so … unusual.

Harry sighed. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Of course not! I just think it was a bit of a strange dream." Remus saw uncertainty in the features of the man before him. "Even if I did think you were crazy, I wouldn't have any right to say anything. I mean, look at me!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he laid back into his pillows. "Um…Moony? You're the sanest of all the Marauders. You really think you can pull the crazy act?"

Remus looked indignant. "Oh, I can and I will! You just watch! When you're out of this … room," he shivered, thinking of all the nights he had spent in the hospital wing when he was younger, "you had better watch out for a certain Mr. Moony."

"Oh, I'm shaking with fear," Harry said with an extremely sarcastic air. "But then, you—" He was cut off by a yawn. "You—" Another yawn.

Remus smiled. "Oh, stop stuttering. I'm not _that_ amazing."

Harry mock glared, but it was obvious he was in better spirits. He seemed to like the fact that the conversation had strayed away from his dreams. Lost in thought, he started to yawn again. Remus was still talking, but now it was about past pranks. "Moony, you're rambling."

"I do _not_ ramble!"

"You do," Harry said before the graying man had the chance to protest. "But, um, can we continue this conversation tomorrow? I'm really getting tired."

Remus opened his mouth to speak again, or, as Harry presumed, to ramble.

"Just go," Harry said, albeit gently. "I think that you, like me, are very tired. Or, at least your mouth should be from all that rambling." He then ducked as a pillow soared straight at his head. Unfortunately for Remus, Madam Pomfrey came in at that very moment.

"Mr. Lupin, please! Is it too much to ask for my patients not to be beaten with bed accessories?" She then looked pointedly at the door as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Remus sighed. "Alright, alright... I'm going now. Bye, Harry."

Harry smiled slightly. "See you tomorrow, Moony."

Remus was just about to leave but stopped at the door. "You know," he said, looking at Harry, "I think it really is time for you to get a Marauder nickname."

Madam Pomfrey eyes widened. "Oh no… Not another one! I must warn Minerva." She then shuffled into her office, probably to Floo McGonagall.

Remus looked over to Harry in amusement only to find him already asleep. He smiled at walked the rest of the way out of the infirmary before shutting the door with a soft click.

* * *

That night, a tall redheaded man could be seen pacing in the kitchen of the Burrow. Two women, both around the same age, were sitting at the table and occasionally throwing worried glances over to him. Those looks just made him pace even more.

"Ron, sit down!" one woman said.

To his credit, the man's pacing slowed a bit. "Hermione, we've been through this! I don't see why you want to wait," Ron said exhaustedly.

She stood. "Exactly! We've been through this, so you should know that he'll tell us when he can. I, and I'm sure Ginny as well," Hermione said after indicating Ron's sister at the table, "don't want to wait either. But please, Ron, understand the state Harry must be in. Understand that after all this war put him through, he's going to need some time alone."

Ron stopped pacing and glared. "Don't you think he's had enough 'time alone?'" he asked harshly, making the girls wince. "Remus owled me this morning saying that he woke up yesterday from the coma. He said that Harry just about exploded when Remus tried to coax him into talking, but—"

"—which is why we must stay away for a bit! He's only going—"

"—to get worse! If we—"

"ENOUGH!" Ginny was now standing between the two. They stared at her in shock. "What? Did you think I'd let you two go on forever? You'd never shut up."

Hermione was still staring at her. Ron, however, simply lost control of his jaw and let it drop rather close to the floor.

"Oh stop being so ridiculous. Yes, both of you," Ginny added after seeing Ron start to regain power of his mouth to protest. "You're both acting as if you're spoiled children. Now sit down. I said sit, Ron!"

He sat, wanting to point out that she sounded like their mother, Merlin bless her.

Ginny continued, "Alright. Let me get this straight. Hermione, you want to stay here until Harry owls us?"

The older girl nodded.

She then turned to her brother. "You want to go because you think Harry needs to talk it out?"

Ron nodded.

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Merlin, you sound like Remus." Louder she said, "I have a compromise. It's simple really. Ron, we head out tomorrow. It's kind of late now."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She made to stand up, but the small hand on her arm stopped her.

"I wasn't done yet. Yes, he needs his time alone, but don't you think he's had enough? He's been awake for two days now, and when we go tomorrow, it'll be three. We don't have to stay for long. We'll leave as soon as he wants us to, okay?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, yes, it's fine." She looked a bit teary. "I just don't want him to be upset with us. Harry's been through so much."

Ginny made to hug her, but Ron got there first. He whispered in his girlfriend's ear something that Ginny couldn't make out even though she was standing right beside them. She thought she heard a "sorry" or two but couldn't be sure. Shaking her head in utter disbelief at the rapid emotional changes, she left the kitchen and headed upstairs towards her room.

Climbing up the stairs, a random thought clouded her mind. _They get into the stupidest fights. If Harry and I were like that when we were together, I swear I would've forced someone to curse us so bad that we wouldn't even remember what had happened!" _She stopped abruptly. _Harry…_

That's when the tears came. _Harry… _They were tears of loss, of confusion, and strangely enough, of joy. She ran the rest of the way to her room and slammed the door shut, silently thanking her eldest brother for having the rest of the family over for dinner.

Ginny threw herself onto her half-made bed and sobbed into her pillow, thinking of the things that happened to her and Harry in the past year.

First she thought about how they broke up at the end of her fifth year. He had to be noble and think that he was really protecting her. It might have worked for awhile with Voldemort, but as evil as he was, the madman wasn't a fool. He knew that Ginny was special to Harry, and he took her. Of course, this only enraged Harry enough to get her back and search even faster for the Horcruxes.

As he continued his searching, Ginny was spending her days at the Burrow dwelling in her own thoughts. She should've been attending Hogwarts for her sixth year, but the school was still closed. The ministry was slowly crumbling away, and her whole family was still working in the Order, however disorganized it was now. Ron, Hermione, and Harry showed up even now and then, but they were gone more often than not. When they did show their faces though, it was something to remember….

* * *

_Molly Weasley was in her kitchen washing the dishes. It was around two in the afternoon when she looked up and through the window over the sink. The plate she was holding slipped from her hands and onto the floor, where it lay in forgotten pieces. _

_"Arthur! They're here! They're back!" _

_Her husband came rushing in with his wand raised. "Who?"_

_Molly pointed out the window before she went over to the door. She started to turn the handle, but Arthur stopped her. "The precautions," he whispered._

_She rolled her eyes. However, when a knock was heard, she asked, "Who is it?"_

_"Mum, it's us. Let us in!"_

_She looked over to Arthur with pleading eyes. He said hurriedly, "Who is to blame for your development of arachnophobia when you were young?"_

_A confused reply came through the door. "A rack… what?"_

_"Spiders, Ron. Fear of Spiders," came Hermione's voice. _

_Molly could imagine the sudden look of comprehension on her sons face. She smiled. _

_"Well," Ron said. "It was Fred and George. Stupid gits had to turn my toy into a spider while I was sleeping. That'd cause any kid to have a healthy fear of spiders!" _

_Molly looked over to Arthur. "Enough, dear?" He nodded. She grinned and opened the door, nearly bouncing in excitement. "Welcome back!"_

_Hugs were exchanged all around and the five sat at the table with drinks. The smashed plate was now back in one piece and washing itself in the sink as they all talked about recent news. Some Horcruxes were still out there, but the three teens had already found and destroyed one, and they had a lead on another. Nothing was new on the elder Weasleys' end except for a few attacks. Eventually there was a lapse in the conversation._

_Harry, who hadn't been talking much, looked up to Molly. "Is Ginny home?" he asked her quietly. _

_Molly put a hand over Harry's. "She's upstairs in her room, dear."_

_He nodded and stood. With a quick "thanks," he quickly jogged the well-known path through the Weasley household, only slowing when he reached her door. He paused before knocking._

_"Come in!" he heard through the door. Harry slowly pushed it open and saw that his former girlfriend was lying on her bed reading a magazine. "Mum, I found a good recipe in here," she looked up and froze. _

_He shuffled his feet. She continued staring at him. With a small shake of his head, he walked through the doorway and over to the side of her bed, where he knelt down. "Hey," he said softly._

_This broke her gaze. "Hey," she mumbled to her magazine._

_He smiled a bit hesitantly. Still looking straight at her, he seemed to get over his nervousness and blurted out, "We're here for a couple days. It's … Thursday now, so probably until Monday morning. We – I've missed you."_

_This made her look up. Unfortunately for Harry, it was accompanied by a pair of narrowed eyes. "Obviously not enough to let me come along!" She still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was keeping her to "safe" by leaving her behind. It made her feel like a little girl who couldn't do anything. _

_"Ginny," Harry started. "You know why I couldn't."_

_"Yes, I know perfectly well you're 'reasons,' but it doesn't mean that they're good ones!" She was now standing face to face with him. _

_"You're saying that keeping you safe isn't a good reason?" he asked incredulously. _

_"I'm saying that it's a bit stupid. Ron and Hermione—"_

_"Are of age!"_

_She looked ready to slap him. He just stood there searching her eyes until she calmed down a little and said, "Harry, you know that doesn't matter anymore. I want to help. I feel so worthless here all day. It's not like I'm any help to the Order when I'm stuck in my room. I—"_

_But she was cut off by something totally unexpected. Her eyes widened in shock as Harry closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. He pulled away a minute later. _

_Under her gaze, he quietly said, "Gin, please don't say that. I know you hate this. I do too. I really just want you to be safe. I guess it puts my mind at ease if I know that you're here at the Burrow."_

_"Living a quiet existence?" _

_He leaned his forehead against hers. "Yeah…"_

_She backed away and rubbed her temples. "Harry…"_

_He sighed, "I know, Gin, I know."_

_She walked over to her window and looked upon the meadow beneath. Her back was to Harry. He let her think in silence for awhile. When she turned around, he was still standing in the same spot. She walked over to him and leaned her face into his chest. His arms went around her waist, hugging her to him. He looked down and saw that she was crying. He wiped a tear from her cheek, and she looked up._

_"Harry, I'll stay here. I'll stay and wait, but promise me something." _

_He looked at her, his eyes starting to tear up as well. "Anything, Ginny, anything."_

_"Promise me you'll do all that you can to come back. Beat him, and come back. That's all I ask." _

_His reply was a swift kiss. She lost herself in the sweetness, the needing, and the love all wrapped up in one. _

_They only broke apart when they heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. Ron burst into his sister's room without even a knock. He saw the tears but turned to Harry. "We've just heard that there was an attack on the Muggle orphanage that V-Voldemort grew up in. We have to leave." He looked at his sister sadly. "Now."_

_Harry looked into the eyes of the girl standing next to him. He gave her one last kiss and told her to stay safe. He then turned and ran out of the room with Ron._

_Running to the top of the stairs, she saw no one. She heard the front door close, and all she could do was whisper, "come back," before she ran back into her room and slammed her door shut. Throwing herself onto her bed, she dissolved into tears once more.

* * *

_

That day was one of the last times she had seen Harry before the final battle. They had never officially got back together before or after that. Eventually, she had resolved herself to being stuck at home, only leaving to go with her parents occasionally to Headquarters.

She hated staying there all of the time, but she told Harry that she would. That promise was what kept her going throughout the many days of worrying. One more thing did too. It was simple really, but it meant the world to her.

As present-day Ginny lay on her bed, no longer in tears, she promised herself something. When she saw Harry tomorrow, she would tell him. She would tell him she loved him.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I'm nervous about posting this chapter. First time that I really wrote anything to do with romance (besides that one-shot a few months ago). Anyways, please remember to REVIEW! I really want to know what you think. Actually, I need to know if it was sickening or not...**


	5. Don't Let It Get You

**A/N: The long awaited Chapter 5 of _Distant Memories. _My deepest apologies for taking almost 10 months to complete this, but things happen. I write when I can, but I have no intentions of giving this story up (as of yet). Thank you all who have waited and understood why I did not have this up before. **

**Side note: _Claro Fortaura_ in this chapter means "reveal physical aura" ****It is a play on Latin words. I don't know Latin, so anyone who does is probably laughing at my sad attempt at making that a spell.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated with it do not belong to a girl in high school who would rather spend her time doing tarot readings instead of her math homework. Pity.**

**Warning: Pure fluff ahead.

* * *

**

**Distant Memories**

**Don't Let It Get You

* * *

**

Harry awoke the next day with a sense of foreboding. He was lying in his hospital bed, seemingly asleep. His eyes were still closed when he heard footsteps around him. He groaned; he already had a major headache.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry opened one eye and saw Madam Pomfrey standing by his bed. He gazed up at her questioningly.

"What can I do for you?" he said, struggling to sit up.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed his arm. When he was situated, she said, "It's time for another check-up."

"But I feel fine!" Harry protested; he was really getting sick of this room.

She pointed a finger at him, saying, "Lying about your health isn't the smartest thing to do, Mr. Potter." She saw him hesitate and said, "It'll be over in a jiffy."

He sighed in resignation. "Then by all means, continue," Harry said dryly.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything, but ran her wand over the length of him. He watched as a blanket of color appeared above him. For the most part, it was a dull yellow, but the part above his head was a raging purple. A sort of pea green was resting above his chest.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry said, and she looked over to him. "What is this spell?" he asked curiously.

"It's called _Claro Fortaura_. It's a common healing charm that shows your physical aura. That is, as opposed to your magical aura."

She said this as if it cleared everything up. Actually, it only dragged up about five hundred sixty-three more questions, one of which was, "What?"

Madam Pomfrey stopped on her way over to the potions cabinet and turned around. "When someone says 'aura,' they are usually referring to the magical aura, the one linked to your magic. The physical aura, however, is rooted in your corporeal self, your real body. It reveals your true health, which is why Healers use this spell."

Harry leaned forward. _Interesting…_

Madam Pomfrey continued, "Now, both types show colors. The physical aura has basic colors – blues, purples…yellows, etc – each with a specific meaning. A bright yellow represents good health, so you are approaching normal. The pea green indicates that your respiratory system isn't doing well. It's actually still quite sickly. The purple, however, is linked to your brain. Judging by this, Mr. Potter, you are currently suffering from a pounding headache."

Harry blinked. _Damn…_

Madam Pomfrey turned back to the cabinet, and said, "Well, that's just a basic summary of that aura. But like I said, the magical aura is different. The colors are like that of the physical one, but with a certain glow. You cannot see them with just a simple spell either. Those who can see them are usually born with the gift, although it is possible—even if it's rare—for someone to learn. Still, however, your magical aura can be examined to see how your magical stores are at that current time. That is the most common use for it, but…"

Harry sat there. Madam Pomfrey was rambling away. True, it was interesting, but he got it. The physical aura represents the health of the body, the magical shows how much magic is left in you. Thanks, Poppy…

By now, she was back to Harry's side, but stopped talking when his eyes started to droop.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes snapped open. "What?" he said intelligently.

"I need you awake for these potions. This one is for your headache." Madam Pomfrey handed him a vial of purple liquid, something Harry immediately recognized as a round of headache potion. _Hey, at least I'll be able to move my head without wincing every few seconds… _He tipped his head back to pour the potion down his throat. Madam Pomfrey handed him two more: one was the same pea green as what the _Claro Fortaura _spell showed, the other was a Dreamless Sleep potion. _Lovely…_

Harry's eyes began to close once more. The last thing he saw before he fell into his dreamless sleep was Madam Pomfrey waving her wand to vanish the various colors above him.

* * *

_Eugh! What is that_? Ginny thought as she lifted her head off of her pillow. It was obviously morning judging by the way the sun poured into her room. However, there was something on her face that was making her uncomfortable. She wiped her eyes. _Eww… Eye bogeys. Too many tears last night, apparently. _

After clearing away her face, Ginny stayed lying down for a few minutes, thinking. She was going to see Harry today! Finally, after these past torturous months, he would see the man she loved.

However, something worried Ginny. She wondered if he would still feel the same. After being away for so long, did his love for her—or whatever he felt—lessen? She would have to find out, but she was scared as all hell to do so.

Ginny sat up and looked at her clock. It was 8 A.M. _I wonder if Ron and Hermione are up yet. _Ginny smiled and pulled herself out of bed. She ran her hands through her hair and glanced in the mirror. _Merlin, I need a shower_

After deciding she would do just that once she found her brother and Hermione, Ginny left the room. Since her bedroom was located on the floor below Ron's, she had to head upstairs before she discovered that he was not there. Taking the steps two at a time, she traveled down to Fred and George's old room, yet neither Hermione nor Ron was in there. _Hmm… Maybe they are downstairs already. _

Ginny went down to the kitchen, the last place she had seen them (and where any normal person would be at breakfast time). The room was empty. She sighed and headed to the living room. Ginny stopped in the doorway to smile.

Ron was sitting on the couch with his head leaning over the back. Hermione had her head on his lap. She also had Ron's jumper draped over her legs for warmth.

Ginny saw how peaceful and loving they looked. It was something she hadn't seen in awhile. Ginny knew she could have that too, but only when she got the two of them up to go to Hogwarts. Yes, her peace and love lay there.

* * *

"Harry! Wake up!" Remus said. He shook Harry's shoulder once more. "You have visitors." 

At that, Harry opened one eye. Seeing who was there—and clearly too— (he had forgotten to take his glasses off before he fell asleep earlier), he scrambled to sit up. Ron and Hermione were standing by his bed, Remus was sitting in his usual chair by Harry's side with a book entitled _201 Ways to Tame a Pygmy Puff_. Harry didn't even want to ask about the book, but he smiled anyway.

"Harry," Ron started with a cough. "Aww, what the hell," he muttered. Ron then leaned down and gave his best friend a huge hug. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She then repeated Ron's actions, albeit with more grace, until the three were tangled in one tight group hug.

Remus looked up from his book. He decided that they might want some privacy, so he left the room. In the corridor he saw Ginny. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the stone wall and her head in her hands.

Remus knelt down beside her and put a hand on her arm. "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny didn't look up, but she did nod. "Yeah."

"Then why—never mind. I get it."

Well, Ginny _did _raise her head at that. "Get what?" she asked, hesitantly.

Remus sat on the floor next to her. "You have spent the past year away from Harry. You've only seen him maybe twice since you two broke up at the end of your fifth year. I know how much you miss each other, yet you sit here by yourself while Harry is just on the other side of that wall."

Ginny stared blankly at the floor. When she didn't say anything, Remus continued.

"It's because you're scared, isn't it?"

Ginny's head shot up. To Remus, she looked lost. He patted her arm once and said, "You are wondering if he'll feel the same as he did a year ago." He looked sympathetic. "But that's normal, Ginny, and it's obvious that Harry adores you. Don't worry."

And with that, Remus patted her arm once more and stood. He started off towards the kitchens (treacle tart today!) when Ginny called his name.

"Yes?" he said.

Ginny smiled her first smile since that morning. "How the hell do you know everything?"

Remus smiled too. "Have you ever heard that as you get older, you get wiser?" he asked, tucking a strand of his graying hair behind his ear. Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it's got nothing to do with that. It's just a gift." She snorted as he continued on to retrieve his tart.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three in the Hospital Wing were on the subject of war casualties. Harry discovered that some of his loyal friends and fighters died in the Final Battle. Hagrid had died saving Remus from Pettigrew's silver hand and a silver knife held in its grip. Remus, although shocked, had then destroyed the rat, making Remus the last Marauder. Justin-Flinch-Fletchey and Hannah Abbott were killed defending some First-years. Colin Creevey took a curse for his brother, Dennis. 37 others—including 12 Aurors—were also killed during the fight. Three times that were injured, although not fatally. 

Over the last year, Luna, the Dursleys, and Percy Weasley also passed on. Snape had been murdered by some Death Eaters after they discovered that he had killed Dumbledore on his orders and was still spying on Voldemort. The total death count was 856 innocents, 189 on the Light Side, and 242 Death Eaters (including Lucius Malfoy—killed by his own son).

After hearing all of this, Harry sat with his head in his hands, similar to Ginny (who was still outside in the corridor). Tears were streaming down Harry's face, yet he—oddly enough—didn't seem to mind that Ron and Hermione saw. He didn't care anymore about little things. Too much had happened! Too many had died!

Minutes passed, and a knock was heard. Harry was no longer crying. He looked at Ron and whispered, "Is it…?"

"I think so, mate," Ron said.

"Ready?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded. "Come in!"

The door slowly opened to reveal an angel. Harry stared at the figure in the doorway as Ron and Hermione quickly backed out of the room.

She stood staring into Harry's eyes. To him, she was the embodiment of perfection. With her long auburn hair and her warm brown eyes… Yet it didn't stop at her looks. Her laugh… Oh! Her laugh! (Harry loved making her laugh.) He could compare it to the clearest bells ringing, and it still wouldn't be as beautiful. The way she was so compassionate but could still stand up for what was right…. Beautiful…

"Ginny," Harry breathed.

"Harry," Ginny grinned.

Three.

She was beside him.

Two.

She was throwing her arms around him.

One.

She was kissing him.

And he was kissing her back with as much passion and love as her.

It was a few minutes later when they finally broke apart. Ginny was still smiling. "Harry."

"Ginny."

"You're back."

"I know," he smiled.

Ginny was now sitting next to him on his bed, so she could nudge him in the arm with her elbow. "Do you remember?"

* * *

_"Promise me something."_

_"Anything, Ginny. Anything."_

_"Promise me you'll do all that you can to come back. Beat him, and come back. That's all I ask."

* * *

_

"And do you remember what happened after that?" Harry smirked.

"I do remember."

* * *

_His reply was a swift kiss. She lost herself in the sweetness, the needing, and the love all wrapped up in one.

* * *

_

The present-day couple was once again busy with their kissing. Well, that's until Harry pulled away. "Gin, I think we need to talk."

Her eyes flew open. Panic rushed through her veins as she stared blankly at him. _What did he mean? _

Harry, seeing the look on her face, realized his mistake. "No, no, not like that! I didn't mean it like that!"

Her heart rate slowed a bit.

Harry ran a hand through his tangled hair. He sighed. "Ginny, that day a few months ago in your room, we talked about how it was dangerous for you to be with me."

"We also talked about how I don't care about that."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Harry, Voldemort is gone. He was out biggest danger, and now he's gone!"

"There are still dangers out there. Several Death Eaters have not been captured," Harry said calmly.

Ginny searched his eyes desperately, bringing a hand up to his face. "The world will always be dangerous. Sure, we can rid ourselves of evil for a time, but there will always be criminals, murderers… It's not possible to destroy all that, and if we did, we would never experience the things that make us stronger. Harry, you destroyed Voldemort to live. If you cannot be in a relationship knowing that danger exists, then no time will be good enough."

Harry looked so deeply torn. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, thinking, but when they were opened, a tear could be seen. "Ginny, I—"

She took the hand that was resting on his cheek and placed a finger on his lips. "Harry," Ginny said, "You don't have to say anything." She took a deep breath. "Know that I love you, and know that when you are ready to except the fact that I won't let Death Eaters get in the way of our happiness, then I will be here." She kissed his lips and moved to stand.

"Gin."

She looked at him. "Yes?" Ginny said, trying to sound strong.

Harry seemed to weigh his words. "Are you sure?" He finally said.

Ginny smiled. "About which part?"

"That you love me."

She sat back down. "Amazingly so."

Harry grinned at that. When it faded a little, he then casually said, "Although I'm still scared to death of you getting hurt, I want this so much. Gin, I love you too."

Ginny was in shock. Harry, the man she loved, loved her back. What she wanted since she was a little girl was finally happening, and now, feeling stupid, she had no idea what to do.

So she burst into tears.

Harry, still not used to girls crying, panicked. He quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and searched for something to say. However, he had no idea what he did wrong, so all he could do was mutter an awkward "I'm sorry."

Ginny smiled at him. "No reason to be. I'm just so happy!"

Blank stare.

She laughed.

He sighed, "I will never understand women."

Ginny hugged him. "Doubt it," she said, kissing him lightly. That, of course, only led to more kissing.

Someone coughed. They broke apart and looked at the door, blushing. Ron, Remus, and Hermione were standing there, smiling.

"Yes?" Harry asked wryly.

"Harry, Ginny," Remus smirked. "So sorry to interrupt, but I think Harry needs to continue telling me something from yesterday."

Harry stared at Remus for a minute, his arm still around Ginny's shoulders. "The dreams?"

Remus nodded.

"They can know."

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked a bit confused.

"Dreams?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and said, "In the past year, I've had some odd dreams. They seem to all be a continuation of the previous ones, but now that Voldemort is gone, I can be sure that he isn't implanting them in my head. They're still there, but I don't know why!"

"Can you explain them to us?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Harry said. "Get comfortable. There's a lot to tell."

Harry and Ginny positioned themselves on the hospital bed so that they were side by side, yet still snuggled together. The others pulled up chairs, and in Remus' case, transfigured them into something a little more comfortable.

"I'm just going to start off where I was last time, alright?" After they nodded, Harry continued. "So, after I recognized the person hugging me as my mum, I…"

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
